Home Soon
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Luna and Celeste make their scheduled visit.


**Title:** Home Soon  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Theo/Luna, Celeste (OFC)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 747  
 **Summary:** Luna and Celeste make their scheduled visit.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Theo Nott/Luna Lovegood (pairing), a full moon (time of day), "It's midnight, now kiss me" (dialogue), nargles (word), "I love you, you daft bint!" (dialogue)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading & Duelling Club! - Mungo Bonham - Use the location of St. Mungo's in your story.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Battle One - [condition] no use of 'said'

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Tales of Beedle the Bard

* * *

Luna carried her daughter into the hospital room. She looked around with glazed eyes, not focused on her husband just yet. "There are nargles everywhere."

Theo rolled his eyes, but by now, he was used to his wife's seemingly absentmindedness. "Give me Celeste," he demanded.

Luna smiled and handed her over. "Of course."

Celeste cuddled into his side, her book held in her hands.

Luna walked over to the bed and sat on it, pressing her hand to his forehead.

"I don't have a fever," he pointed out bemusedly.

Luna leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "I just wanted to make sure. I hate the fact that you're here."

Theo smiled sadly, knowing that in some ways, Theo's hospitalization had been as hard on Luna as on him. After all, she had been taking care of Celeste by herself, with minimal help from Ginny and Hermione who were both busy with their own families. He turned his attention to his daughter. "What do you have there, Celeste?"

Celeste grinned cheekily and showed Theo the book.

"Tales of Beedle the Bard, huh? Are you giving me a hint?"

"I want you to read to me. Please, daddy?" She pouted, blinking owlishly in the way she always did to get whatever she wanted from her father.

Like always, Theo gave in to the demands of his daughter. "Of course." He took the book. "Is there any particular story that you want to hear?"

Celeste bit her bottom lip before she exclaimed, "Surprise me!"

Theo randomly chose a story. It didn't really matter since he already read every single story in the book to Celeste.

Luna stood up from the bed, knowing it was daddy and daughter time, something that was all too fleeting the last few weeks.

Since Theo had an extended stay and a daughter, the hospital management had stretched the rules a bit for the Nott family, so Celeste could spend time with Theo at night. It was something Luna would forever be grateful for, especially since Celeste loved hearing her daddy read to her. It was their special tradition, something Luna never intruded on.

She walked to the window and stared out at the full moon, basking in the beauty of it. It still amazed her that something so enchanting and awe-inspiring could mean something bad for many witches and wizards who were unlucky enough to come face to face with a werewolf.

She loved staring at the full moon, though. Her mother loved it, too, and it always brought Luna peace when she saw it shining in the sky.

"She's sleeping," Theo whispered.

Luna turned away from the window and smiled at the picture of Celeste curled up next to Theo. "She's misses you."

"Not as much as I miss her and her mommy."

"Oh, you miss me?" Luna joked, swaying slightly as she walked back to the bed.

"Of course I miss you. I love you, you daft bint!"

Luna laughed tenderly. "Oh Theo, you say the sweetest things." She sat on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just two more weeks, and you'll be out of here."

"I can wait," he murmured against her hair. "This has been the longest two months of my life. I just want to get back to my life with my family."

"We want that, too," she agreed, nuzzling her nose against his neck and breathing in his spicy scent.

They talked for a while, and Luna realized it was late. She knew she should take Celeste and get home, but she didn't want to leave Theo just yet.

Theo had other ideas. "You need to leave."

"I miss you," she stated, her serene expression gone at the idea of being forced to leave again.

"I miss you too, but it's midnight; now kiss me."

She did so, putting all of her love into it. Theo returned the kiss with equal passion, grasping her chin firmly, so their lips stayed touching for as long as possible.

When they pulled apart, both of them were breathing heavily, but Theo still managed to rasp, "No go home."

With a forlorn expression, Luna carefully lifted Celeste into her arms. She took the book and with one last expression of yearning, she glumly left the room.

As she walked further and further away from the hospital room that held Theo, Luna resumed her silent mantra.

 _He'll be home soon._

 _He'll be home soon._

 _He'll be home soon._


End file.
